


Chapter 21.Induce

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [7]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 21.Induce

猛地揽住腰身和后背，易恩利落地翻身把Evan压在后车座上。

易恩伸出舌头描摹着那美好的唇形，利齿叼起Evan下唇细细地磨着，大力吮吸碾压着被折腾的更加水润诱人的唇瓣。

胸膛紧贴着胸膛，彼此分享着对方的温度，靠的太近太近，感受到乱得一塌糊涂的心跳声，身上压着成年男子的重量，迫不及待地索取传递给Evan，让高悬的心安定下来。

Evan认命般地抬起胳膊，环住易恩的肩膀。

然后就被得寸进尺地侵入，滑腻的舌在口中翻动搅弄，狠狠地刮过舌根，带起强烈的酸麻感，让原本就处于劣势的Evan更加无法招架。

Evan两颊因缺氧泛起淡淡的粉红色，眼神四处乱躲不敢直视身上的人。易恩扳过Evan的下颌钳制住，唇齿纠缠中将Evan的舌带入自己口中叼住，狠狠的吮吸了一下。

推拒在易恩胸前努力想拉开距离的双手垂下来，浑身的力气被凶狠的亲吻抽走，密封的环境里暧昧的声音越发明显。

积压的思念像被张开的弓箭，时间越久，力道越大，射出去的力道也就更为强烈。

想要亲密，想要占有，想要侵犯，想要让他从里到外沾染上自己的气味，想要彻彻底底的拥有他。

高领线衣被撩起，身上的大型犬在胸前拱动着，留下一个又一个或紫或红的痕迹，Evan难耐地仰着脖子，修长的手指插进易恩的头发里，想把他扯开又怕用力过大伤到他，犹豫间，红肿不堪的乳尖连同乳晕被接二连三地吮吸着，触电的酥麻快感顺着胸前直击到小腹，情欲的热浪开始涨潮。

“啊……嗯……嗯啊……易恩……别、别这样……”


End file.
